


A Soft Summer Breeze

by Voido



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gift for a friend, M/M, Somehow, hawaii content, he's the goodest boy, ofc he ain't, yuuki realizes ryuji ain't bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: Really, all Yuuki wants is to bombard Kurusu with questions about the Phantom Thieves and the Phansite. For all he cares, Sakamoto and his girl-centered attitude can stay out of that.Except Yuuki realizes that he was wrong, and Sakamoto isn't half as bad as he'd thought.





	A Soft Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> For Tiffy, because I know there's not enough of this ship here and you love it.  
> I know it's not very shippy, but it's my first try at writing about them so I hope you forgive me. ♥

It should have been obvious right in the morning, when he'd awoken to warm sunlight engulfing the room and a knock on the door, but it's only when he finally manages to sit down on a bench at the beach after two very exhausting hours that Yuuki realizes; two things in the world are infinite: The amount of sleep Kurusu can get in one go if you let him, and Sakamoto's everlasting energy when it comes to hitting on girls way out of his league.

Needless to say, both of these facts are equally annoying. First of all, Yuuki has had plans to discuss important matters with Kurusu; he's not very low-key about being the Phantom Thieves' leader, and this vacation would have been the best opportunity. Second, though – and way more importantly, as he has painfully learned – is the fact that Sakamoto's energetic advances are not only embarrassing, but incredibly _tiring_ , too. It doesn't need anyone experienced with girls – because really, Yuuki _isn't_ – to see how entirely awful his advances are.

Either way, right now Yuuki has the chance to lean back and breathe for a moment. Why he's agreed to accompany Sakamoto in the first place? Beats him, in all honesty; maybe the fact that being by himself scrolling through the Phan site had gotten boring after like an hour of waiting for Kurusu to wake up. It definitely isn't due to him hoping to actually get lucky, though.

“Ahh, all these girls are so goddamn hard to impress, I fuckin' swear!”

“I'm not sure…”

He watches Sakamoto sit down next to himself, occupying like two thirds of the bench with his outstretched arms and legs. Everything about him screams intrusive,  _annoying_ , and Yuuki wants to flee as long as he can, but somehow, he can't bring himself to it. Whenever he considers getting up and running back to his and Kurusu's shared hotel room, his mind forces him to think back on how the brute-looking boy right next to him stood up for him and the rest of the volleyball team, even when none of them even wanted to accept his help.

_It has to be pity_ , Yuuki tells himself, and he definitely  _does_ pity Sakamoto when he sees his disappointed, slightly mad but mostly discouraged face, how his small eyebrows rise and sink in resignation.

“Aw, dude, don't gimme that! Are ya tellin' me you ain't disappointed.”

“It's…hard to be disappointed when you didn't expect anything.”

And on top of that, he very well remembers their horrible encounter with the questionable maid from the maid service back then – how both of them fled to the balcony and let Kurusu handle things, because obviously he'd been the only one of the group to be able to decently handle such a situation. Everything about him s so over-the-top  extra, supernatural even; it's not much of a surprise that he's the leader, really.

“Fine, fine. Let's get outta here, I'm gettin' the worst sunburn if I stay here, and for nothin', even! Let's grab food or somethin'.”

“I…didn't bring my wallet.”

“Eh, it's fine. My treat, dude, to make up for how sadly our attempts've ended.”

_Your attempts_ , Yuuki wants to say, but he chokes on the words when he sees Sakamoto's genuine smile about the offer. He means it. Wants to spend his time and most-likely self-earned money – considering how he never stops talking about wanting to help his mom and be less of a burden – on someone who's really only with him because there's nothing else to do.

Somehow, that makes Yuuki feel bad, but even more, he's encouraged, motivated even. At times like these, he remembers that Sakamoto actually isn't  _that_ bad whenever he finally shuts up about girls, and his enthusiasm about the Phantom Thieves is something that Yuuki can't deny sharing. So without second-guessing, he nods, shrugs his shoulders a bit though in discomfort, because he's not used to people doing  _anything_ for him, let alone treating him to food for no apparent reason.

It's an hour and a  truly good breakfast  later that they return to the hotel, both tired from the long morning and also determined to finally throw Kurusu out of bed.

“He'll never get outta there by himself, I'm tellin' ya, so make sure to kick'm outta bed.”

“I will try. It sounds like you're used to this?”

Sakamoto laughs, and it's kind of endearing, entirely genuine and so real that Yuuki can't stop a smile from forming on his own lips, too, even if he's undoubtedly a little jealous, too. He's never honestly considered spending time with this literal ball of energy, and right now, he wonders why.

“Ain't a lie: Ya wouldn't believe how many times we had plans for a Sunday and I found this guy sipping on his damn coffee, moppy-haired and grumpy.”

He joins in on the laughter, because he  _can_ very well imagine it, somehow. It's a nice contrast to how perfectly collected and aware Kurusu always seems to be – maybe sleep is his way to let off some steam and get rest from all the responsibility resting on his shoulders.

They both fall silent, though, when they come to a halt right in front of Sakamoto's hotel room door, because there's some quite  _obvious_ noise coming from inside and Yuuki can't hide the disgust on his face. Some people are shameless, and he knows he shouldn't turn red over it, but he does. It's embarrassing, although only until he turns his head and realizes that Sakamoto's face mirrors his own, causing him to laugh.

“Your roommate is worse, though.”

“Damn. Tell me about it. What fuckin' now?”

And because he's had a good enough day to believe he can endure some more social interaction, even though it usually scares him, wears him out faster than he'd like to admit, Yuuki offers:

“I suppose I _could_ need your experience in waking up Kurusu.”

The  grin he gets in return as well as the clap on the back feel a lot better than he'd like to admit,  because it only reminds him that maybe, if he weren't so judgmental, he could've had this kind of friend months ago.

Realizing that it doesn't matter, though, he buries his hands in his pockets, returns the smile slightly and heads towards his and Kurusu's own room, not surprised that the door is still unlocked and that he's still lying in bed facing away from the sunlight coming in through the windows.

“I can't believe he's still out…” Yuuki murmurs, tilts his head and walks over to his own bed, letting his eyes fall shut as soon as his head hits the pillow.

“Told ya, he sleeps like a goddamn brick if ya let'm. Be fair though, I suppose he deserves the rest.”

“Hm?”

He regrets asking the second he does, because it's obvious that it's Phantom Thieves business, and it's obvious that all of them are trying to keep him out of it, even though they all know they lead the Phansite and is aware of their identities. But it's fine, because rules are rules, and he's used to being left out.

To his surprise, though, Sakamoto goes on quite vividly.

“Ain't really worth hidin' from ya, is it? The dude works like fifteen or so part-time jobs on top of playing shogi in a church and teachin' some lil kid in the arcade how to shoot stuff, it's fuckin'-”

“Five.”

The voice is muffled, sleepy, and when Kurusu sits up, wakened by either Sakamoto's loud voice or him sitting down on the edge of the bed, he looks  _ ridiculous _ . As graceful and cool as he can seem, right now he reminds Yuuki of a sulky dog whose treat was taken away, and he can't hide his chuckle, although he has to make a questioning sound right afterwards, because he doesn't understand.

“It's five part-time jobs. Besides, it's the kid teaching me, not the other way around…actually, I'm not sure if that makes it better.”

With that, he drops back onto the pillow and pulls  the blanket up over his whole head, apparently determined to continue sleeping. In his defense, it's still fairly early, but definitely not early enough to  _still_ be in bed. Seemingly agreeing with that, Sakamoto grabs another pillow and smacks it right on Kurusu's head, grind spread across his cheeks.

“Get up, dude! You can be a goddamn night owl when you're home, but not with poor lil Mishima here having to endure ya. Right?”

He raises an eyebrow at the  _lil_ , but otherwise, Yuuki agrees. He'd much prefer to be able to sleep during the night, and he  _still_ has matters he wants to discuss with  _either_ Phantom Thief, but preferably the leader. The Phansite is his dedication, and he's not ashamed to admit it.

“Ryuji. You're my best friend and I will not insult you, but if you don't get off me this instant, I will resort to tickling.”

Surprisingly, that works  _wonders_ , because Sakamoto almost falls off the bed in a poor attempt to get away.

“Jeez, fine. Ain't no good butt-kickin' worth the aftermath, dude. Let's play some card games until this guy comes to.”

They end up doing just that, somehow managing to turn Yuuki's bed into chairs and a table at once, although the soft bolster under the card proves to be quite troublesome. It doesn't matter, though, because they're still having fun, and half an hour later, they end up watching shitty TV shows. Yuuki's English isn't  _bad_ , but it's not good either, so half of the time, he guesses what's going on. Judging from what's happening on screen, though, he can't be missing that much.

“This is garbage,” Sakamoto comments, leaning against the bed frame and, yet again, taking up at least two-thirds of the place. He is truly intrusive, but Yuuki doesn't mind half as much as he did earlier. Somehow, the thought manages to make him smile.

“It isn't great,” he agrees, although he's mostly glad about the carefree time, with the TV show being but a mindless addition to all that. Upon arriving on Hawaii, he'd feared to spend the time alone, roomed with some weirdo – like the guy they'd thrown Sakamoto in a room with – and now he's here, openly welcomed in a group of people he never believed would want to have anything to do with him after he'd spread rumors about and avoided them even when it was about them possibly being thrown out of school.

“We can switch programs,” he suggests, looking over just when a head heavily falls on his shoulder. It reminds him of the flight, and it's truly ironic considering Sakamoto had just been calling Kurusu off for sleeping too much.

“Well, you're not much better, Ryuji.”

Deciding he likes saying that name a lot better, Yuuki chuckles a little and lets himself doze a little, too.  _Just five minutes_ , he tells himself, knowing that it's a lie, and assured about that when he wakes up later, somehow cuddled up with the same guy he found extremely tiring and annoying earlier.

“This is unfortunate,” he murmurs silently, trying to untangle himself from the admittedly fairly strong arms clinging onto him, flinching when soft laughter from the other bed reaches him.

“That's Ryuji for you. Watch him wake up and call it _totally not gay, bro!_ ”

“I can live with that.”

They both chuckle, and maybe, just maybe it fills Yuuki with a small bit of pride when Ryuji  _does_ wake up later, looks up at him confused and disoriented and, instead of saying anything of the likes, groans loudly before shaking his head and closing his eyes again, mumbling:

“Fine, I guess.”


End file.
